cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Maritime Forces
Maritime has been shut down, but for those who want to stay with the legion can join --Gladiator Squad--. The United Maritime Forces is led by Major Derek Skywalker along with Captain EliteMarine Turbo119 and is the Marine branch of United Forces. Requirements and Expectations The Marines are the best and no less. We train often and run ops. If you do not like training or have any other reason not to like it, leave. We do the same work as the actual U.S. Armed Forces does. Uniform The uniform for members is: #Desert ARF trooper. #Galactic Marine/ Commander Bacara (Arctic Ops). #Diver Clone (Aquatic Operations). The uniform for non-members is: #White ARF trooper (that's an all around armor). #Forest ARF trooper. #Galactic Marine (optional). #Kamino ARF (White ARF works too if you do not have scuba gear). More is to come. Allies and Branches The United Forces Legion consists of three branches: the United Maritime Forces, the United Forces Army, and the Military Police. The Army is for all the new recruits where they learn the ropes of the legion, and the Marines is where all the experienced members of the legion are. The Military Police consists of members of both Army and Marines that provide security to legion bases, and do not have their own separate squad in CWA. In the legion, there used to be other branches, but were later removed. The were the United Naval Forces (which were deployed in aquatic operations), the United Maritime Forces Reserve (which specialized in QRFs, or Q'uick '''R'eaction 'F'orce), and the United Forces Central Squad, where all the major leaders of the legion were. All were disbanded later on. The leader of our entire legion is Brigadier General Gladiator1 Vasco. Military Occupational Specialty All units have a Military Occupational Specialty, or MOS. The Marines provide quite a few, which can be seen here: –Team Leader - (blaster, side arm, flares): –Rifle Man - (rifle/blaster, side arm, grenades/flash bangs). –Assault Man - (rifle/blaster, side arm, grenades/flash bangs). –Machine Gunner - (rotary cannon, side arm). –Corpsman (aka Navy Medic) - (blaster, rifle, grenades and healing flare). –Anti-Tank (AT) - (blaster/rifle, grenades, anti tank rocket launcher). –Scout Sniper - available for lance corporals and above only (blaster, sniper rifle, side arm, grenades). –Engineer - ( blaster/rifle, side arm—mercenary kind, mines, grenades and a small turret). –Mortar Man - (blaster, mortar, side arm). –EOD Technician - (armor and weapon varies). Special Operations Forces Even though we do not provide SOF ''yet''''', we know what it will be. You can become a: *MARSOC Critical Skills Operator (Sgt and above). Squad Leaders Derek1 Skywalker (Major) A10Khedryn Omegacrystal (Staff Sergeant) A19EliteMarine Shade (Staff Sergeant) CommanderX Abomination (Staff Sergeant) Czar Hawkins (Gunnery Sergeant) EliteMarine Turbo119 (Captain) Gladiator4 Teck (Gunnery Sergeant) Blaze BlackBurn (Sergeant) Doc Frost (Sergeant) FieldMarine Ghost Shock Lavawalker (Sergeant) thegreatest m99 (Corporal) Gian Portel (Corporal) Trinto Nitroseeker (Corporal) Final Message If you would like to join us, contact me on my message wall or on CWA. There are rules, and they are strict. No one is allowed to bypass them. You cant handle it then you can get your *** out. We only have the best. Semper Fidelis Do or Die Best of luck, Major Derek Skywalker UMF Hymn: From the Halls of Montezuma, To the shores of Tripoli; We fight our country's battles In the air, on land, and sea; First to fight for right and freedom And to keep our honor clean: We are proud to claim the title of United States Marine. Our flag's unfurled to every breeze From dawn to setting sun; We have fought in every clime and place Where we could take a gun; In the snow of far-off Northern lands And in sunny tropic scenes; You will find us always on the job The United States Marines. Here's health to you and to our Corps Which we are proud to serve; In many a strife we've fought for life And never lost our nerve; If the Army and the Navy Ever look on Heaven’s scenes; They will find the streets are guarded By United States Marines. Category:United Armed Forces Category:United Armed Forces (CWA) Category:Units